


Розовое

by jaejandra



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Russian, not really underage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejandra/pseuds/jaejandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не очень-то понятно, как Чонгук относится к Джину, с другой стороны, на помощь всегда готов прийти Джехван, а так же обаятельная розовая альпака в тренче и федоре.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Розовое

**Author's Note:**

> В процессе написания ни одной альпаки не пострадало. И да, Чонгуку 18, что, конечно, underage по корейским меркам, но не тот, что подразумевается обычно. Хёк с Тэгуном вообще мимолетное виденье. Все остальное — в меру вашей испорченности.
> 
> Бро.

— Смотри, — говорит Джехван, переворачиваясь на живот и поднимая с пола игрушку. — Это будет мистер Альпака, розовый пи-ай. Или как их там.  
Джин созерцает несчастного зверя и много, упорно думает.  
— Я не помню таких ругательств, — наконец выдает он вполне всерьез.  
Джехвана мгновенно скручивает судорогой, он ржет, валяясь на кровати Джина и стискивая альпаку в деформирующих объятиях.  
— Частный детектив. Мистер Альпака, частный детектив. Розовый. Вот смотри, если дорисовать ему мысленно шляпу и тренч… — Джехван подбирается и тянется к сумке, достает оттуда ручку и блокнот.  
Джин разбивает лицо фейспалмом.  
— Ты сказал “мысленно”.  
— Ну да, а у тебя хуевое воображение.  
— Мы отошли от темы.  
— Никуда мы не отходили, — Джехван высовывает язык и сосредоточенно черкает что-то в блокноте, изредка поглядывая на розового пи-ая. — Твой мелкий странно себя ведет. Чем дальше, тем страннее. Это очень загадочное поведение, но мистер Альпака нам все прояснит.  
Джин смотрит на Джехвана в немом благоговении. Он хочет сказать, что странный у него не только мелкий, но и все остальные люди вокруг, в особенности вот этот вот блондинистый чувак, рисующий что-то в блокноте, но молчит. Если уж солирует Ли Джехван, лучше ничего не говорить.  
— А чего ты стесняешься. — Язык Джехвана совсем свешивается набок, и Джин пытается сконцентрироваться на том, где его жизнь пошла вразнос, раз в ней такие лучшие друзья. — Ну вот наш мелкий. То есть крупный. Хёк, короче. Без ума от Тэгуна. Это нормально. Мелкие тянутся к крутым старшим. Вообще без вопросов.  
Джин собирается уточнить…  
— А Тэгун-хён от него без ума? — спрашивает он и почти зажимает себе рот.  
Рука Джехвана все еще штрихует тени, и Джин знает, что дойдет до него на раз, два, три, четыре…  
— Что? — спрашивает Джехван, отрываясь от рисунка и яростно выдирая его из блокнота. — Тебе нравится Чонгук?  
Джин виновато пожимает плечами.  
— Понимаешь, он сначала был такой мелкий и вообще меня не любил, а я его тискал.  
Джехван делает угрожающее движение губами.  
— И тогда все, наверное, было понятно. Он мелкий, я старший, он делает фигню…  
— Ты продолжаешь его баловать. Потом он вырастает выше тебя и становится неуправляемым. Плавали, знаем. Так что…  
— А потом он стал меня задирать. Вроде на камеру только.  
— Аха! — говорит Джехван и ставит жирную единицу на рисунке. — Чонгук стал тебя задирать.  
— Случай с бассейном… — начинает Джин, но продолжить не в силах.  
С вырванного листка на него смотрит синяя альпака в шляпе-федоре, тренче и с сигаретой в зубах. 

* * *  
Джин-хён несет Чонгука к бассейну с намерением утопить, но Чонгуку почему-то не страшно, он не боится, несмотря на то, что наказание, наверное, заслуженное. Чонгук знает только одно: светит солнце, а Джин-хён несет его на руках, ну и все равно — куда. В крайнем случае он выплывет. Начнет грести, звать на помощь или что там еще предпринимают, когда хёны топят за плохое поведение.  
Он изо всех сил старается не улыбаться, все-таки нужно поддерживать имидж, но у него не получается, и он скалится, не волнуясь особо, как это выйдет на камеру. Потому что. Джин-хён. Несет. На руках.  
Сначала он его боялся. Во-первых, Джин-хён всегда был здоровый. Больше его по любым параметрам. Как назло, Чонгук стал расти сам и вскоре разница не была такой уж заметной. Во-вторых, Джин-хён всегда был странный. Вот это — мечта любой уважающей себя фанатки — любило готовить, называло себя розовой принцессой и фанатело от Марио и альпак. Ну не взбеситься ли? Чонгук бесился. Айдолу, по его мнению, полагалось быть строгим, приличным (хотя, пожалуйста, дайте определение слову “приличный”) и не таким фейспалмом. Как назло, Чонгук привык к Марио, альпакам и всему розовому, что было в жизни Джина. В-третьих, у Джин-хёна везде водились друзья. Абсолютно повсюду. Абсолютно странные. Привыкшие к его поведению и куда более близкие по возрасту. Как назло, в один не очень прекрасный день Чонгуку захотелось быть поближе и по возрасту, и вообще.  
Вершиной всей этой беспрецедентной херни, стало то, что Чонгук задумался (не всерьез, конечно) о покраске в розовый. А что, можно разом перескочить несколько ступеней и оказаться, по крайней мере, любимой хёновой вещью.  
Все это Чонгук просто не мог объять. Зато Джин-хён с неизменным упорством пытался объять его. И вот теперь нес топить в бассейне.  
Чонгук зажмуривается, а потом понимает, что они сменили курс и бросать его никуда не будут. 

* * *  
Мистер Альпака, розовый пи-ай, затягивается сигаретой и явственно кашляет. Джин разводит руками.  
— Чувак, ты мне рассказал про то, как он от тебя шарахался, а потом ты увидел довольную морду на видео. Я правильно понял? — спрашивает Джехван, дорисовывая уже второй скетч.  
Джин подумывает о том, чтобы издать комикс про альпаку-детектива. А что, агентство наверняка порадуется.  
— Правильно.  
— И? Все знают, что вы дружите.  
— У нас разница в пять лет.  
— Ага, а вы как-то с ним посчитали, что четыре. Я видел на гифках.  
— Давай я вспомню, что видел на твоих, — обижается Джин.  
Джехван выдирает листок из блокнота и протягивает его Джину. Мистер Альпака задумчив и грустен. Он как бы говорит, что улик недостаточно, что жизнь — тлен и безысходность, а то, чем они занимаются с Джехваном, — просто треп двух девочек о мальчике. Все это явственно написано в глазах розового пи-ая, и Джин поражается мастерству Джехвана.  
— Файр! Файр! — почти выкрикивает тот. — Очнись уже.  
— Динамит, ага, — отзывается Джин со вздохом и берет рисунок.  
В первом было больше надежды и меньше нуара.  
— Ну так что? — спрашивает Джехван и смотрит на него из-под челки. — Влюбился в малого, балбес?

* * *  
Иногда Чонгук думает, что он все-таки только для Джин-хёна. Что он особенный и другой. Джин-хён позволяет ему немыслимые вольности и даже потом не ругается. Юнги-хёну нельзя и слова поперек сказать, а Чонгук может… Собственно, что может Чонгук?  
Переставить Джин-хёна на другое место. Запросто. И это даже не так тяжело, как казалось раньше. Наверное, стоит опустить причины, по которым Чонгук зависает в тренажерке, они слишком стыдные для приличного молодого айдола. Конечно, Джин-хён переставляет его обратно, но не кричит и не убивает, хотя все остальные думают, что должен.  
Потом, Джин-хён возит его в школу. Джин-хён крутой, у него есть права, и он возит макнэ в школу. Чонгук думает о том, как удивляются все окружающие. Можно, конечно, списать на заботу, но Чонгуку ничего не хочется списывать. Хочется оставить как есть и даже присвоить себе.  
Постепенно Чонгук начинает получать удовольствие от обнимашек и сам почти без стеснения обнимает в ответ. Вообще, его лучше не трогать, но от прикосновений Джин-хёна делается приятно, и Чонгук гладит и сжимает в ответ хотя бы в рамках фансервиса — до тех пор, пока это не перестает быть фансервисом, а он не делается вдруг тактильным неженкой, а Джин-хён не начинает вертеть им как хочет. В прямом смысле. Железная психика Чонгука пытается сопротивляться и вертеть Джин-хёном в ответ, но он, конечно, сильно отстает. Хорошо, что остальным это не так заметно.  
А чего стоят подколки насчет внешности! Чонгук обожает сказануть что-то на камеру, чтобы урезонить Джин-хёна, но со временем это перестает приносить удовольствие, потому что тот, пускай и слегка, но каждый раз обижается. Вида, конечно, не подает, но разве Чонгук слепой?  
Чонгук растет и сам не замечает того, что роль хёна в его жизни растет пропорционально и соразмерно.  
…И каждый долбаный раз на момент его удачи, победы и пика приходится открытие, что Джин-хён не принадлежит ему. Каждый раз Джин-хён уходит куда-нибудь и к кому-нибудь и валяет с ним еще большего дурака. Он относится ровно и светло ко всем своим друзьям. Чонгука, наверное, радует тот факт, что Джин-хён считает его другом. Это больше самых смелых надежд при разнице в четыре года (они так подсчитали вместе, и Чонгук решительно отказывается признать, что в вычисления закралась ошибка), но в какой-то момент Чонгук приходит к чему-то еще.

* * *  
Джехван издает крик раненого птеродактиля при смерти. Это, по всей видимости, его новый талант. Мистер Альпака на третьем скетче курит две за раз, а еще наливает джек дэниэлс из бутылки. Выглядит он, если честно, просто отвратительно. Смятая шляпа валяется на столе, в окно светит не то солнце, не то луна, под глазами залегли такие тени, что…  
— Это раненый птеродактиль, — вежливо поясняет Джехван. — Ну, если ты не понял. Потому что обычный кричит так.  
Джин не успевает зажать уши и смотрит на Джехвана с немым укором.  
— Ты сводишь меня в гроб. Вместе с мистером Альпакой. Если ты не заметил, — опять вежливо говорит Джехван. — Ты только что поведал мне историю о том, как вы стали друзяшками и как додаете фанатам. Окей. Ты понимаешь, что это не история любви, да? Все это, конечно, очень сложно, и всякое бывает, нет, ты посмотри на Тэгун-хёна и мелкого, но…  
— А что у них? — спрашивает Джин, поднимая взгляд.  
— Ну как. У одного “Мата Хари”, у другого…  
— Джехван!  
— Да фиг знает, если по правде, — Джехван переворачивает страницу в блокноте. — Непросто, это точно. Но ты мне рассказываешь историю дружбы. И того, как твой мелкий растет, а ты в него влюбляешься. Джин, ау, его до сентября вообще еще нельзя.  
— Я не собирался, — пытается негодовать Джин, но вместо этого краснеет.  
Джехван складывает губы в причудливую абстракцию, и Джин выдает побыстрее, чтобы больше не комментировал:  
— Айфон. День рождения. Понимаешь, он ничего мне не подарил на день рождения. Зато щеголяет с розовым айфоном. Чонгук! На все возражения говорит, что это круто.  
Абстракция становится еще более абстрактной, и Джехван принимается за скетч. 

* * *  
На этот раз с Чонгука достаточно. Просто хватит. Такой немыслимой херни с ним не случалось никогда. На дворе две тысячи пятнадцатый, в глаза катят Новый Год, Рождество, а еще день рождения Джин-хёна.  
Чонгук точно знает, что ему подарить. С тех пор, как Apple пошла раковать и выпустила розовый айфон, Чонгук просто уверен. Он не очень знаком со значением слова “раковать”, но так пишут на форумах, склоняя работу новых 6s. Чонгук мыслит здраво и приходит к выводу, что главное — удивительный цвет “розовое золото”, а экран с глитчами — это уже дело десятое. Он встает в электронную очередь на предзаказ прямо в первый день, а потом долго дожидается посылки, старательно делая вид, что он самый простой смертный на этом свете.  
Именно на айфонах почему-то нельзя сделать гравировку, а Чонгук уже почти придумал надпись. Хотя отсутствие данной опции его спасает, он все-таки злится. Это серьезный подарок с серьезными намерениями (в животе сводит от одного слова “встречаться”, но можно же выгравировать пару сердечек, и все станет понятно). Вот только гравировка на айфонах не предусмотрена, и Чонгук думает о том, чтобы нацарапать на идеальной задней стенке что-нибудь ключами, но потом понимает, что хён расстроится из-за неаккуратности, и ныкает проклятый гаджет по всем возможным местам, чтобы не дай бог никто не увидел.  
Он почти уверен, что такой подход к вопросу поразит Джин-хёна в самое сердце, и тот поймет все без слов, потому что в этом деле слова Чонгуку отказали давно и напрочь. Он же не Санхёк, чтобы прыгать вокруг Тэгун-хёна. Он так не может, да и вообще это все недостойно. Вот айфон “розовое золото” — вполне взрослое решение.  
Когда оказывается, что фансайт успел первым, Чонгук почти падает в обморок, ничего не делает (держи, вот тебе второй розовый айфон, так, что ли?) и затаивает на мироздание в ответ так же сильно, как, видимо, оно затаило на него. В какой-то момент розовый айфон за номером два обнаруживает Тэхён, и ему приходится врать про неимоверную крутость и ходить с ним.  
Ходить. С. Розовым. Айфоном. Мироздание, определенно, затаило на него совсем сильно. 

* * *  
— Слушай. Я тут читал одну книжку, — говорит Джехван серьезно, уже не издавая никаких звуков. — Она для девочек, но я все равно читал.  
Джин потерянно пялится на четвертый скетч. На нем мистер Альпака лежит в подворотне рядом с померкшей вывеской “Мистер Альпака, розовый пи-ай” в обнимку с бутылкой. Это даже в Интернете нельзя постить, рисунки отдают такой искренностью, что все обрыдаются. Джин некстати вспоминает, как Джехван спалился на своих спайдипулах при всех, даже не задумавшись о том, что Человек-паук и Дедпул не должны быть в парке развлечений, и хочет улыбнуться, но физиономия Джехвана и спившийся розовый пи-ай не располагают.  
— В общем, мы с тобой сидим и придумываем ситуацию. Ищем знаки, где их нет. Тэгун-хён ничего не искал, а знаки были. А тут наоборот. Смотри, он не подарил тебе подарок. Это уже факт. И это плохо.  
— Но промоушен, он…  
— Фансервис.  
— Но такой же телефон, а он ненавидит розовый.  
— Не зацепиться. Подгонкой фактов занимаемся.  
— Ты злой, — обиженно говорит Джин. — И что там у Тэгун-хёна с Хёком.  
— Я не злой, я умный, — задумчиво отвечает Джехван. — Хотя… слушай. Розовый он не любит, а шляется с таким же телефоном. А купил когда? Не знаешь, конечно?  
Джехван пририсовывает над головой у розового пи-ая лампочку, потом задумчиво выводит исходящие из нее лучи. Наконец, тщательно вымарывает и дочеркивает пи-аю по третьему мешку под каждым глазом:  
— Слишком сложно, бро. Книжка учит нас искать самое простое решение. Оно обычно и оказывается верным.  
— Но мне кажется…  
— Так, бро. Мы можем напиться или что там еще полагается в этих случаях. Но я тебе все сказал. Ты ему нравишься как друг и как крутой хён.  
Джин расстроенно кивает головой. 

* * *  
— Короче, это мистер Альпака, пи-ай, и он умер от рака легких, — буркает Джин.  
Чонгук ошарашенно смотрит на четыре скетча, явно нарисованные только что ушедшим Джехваном, и даже не знает, что подумать.  
Джин-хён явился в их с Намджуном комнату минуты две назад. Красивый, в идиотской розовой пижаме, с рисунками в руках. Попросил Намджуна переночевать с Юнги. А теперь вот показывает историю какой-то несчастной альпаки в плаще и шляпе, сев рядом.  
— Хён? — рискует спросить Чонгук.  
— Умер. Совсем. От рака, — повторяет Джин, и он ужасно расстроен.  
Чонгук даже не помнит, когда видел его таким в последний раз. Конечно, смерть симпатичной альпаки кого угодно доведет до ручки, не говоря уж о Джин-хёне. Джехван совсем ебанулся — такое рисовать и оставлять на память, злобно думает он.  
— Хён, ну посмотри, вот тут он пока живой, кажется… — начинает Чонгук в полном ужасе. — Значит он еще может подняться, развернуть свою жизнь на сто восемьдесят, бросить курить, перестать пить…  
— Зачем тебе розовый айфон? — невпопад спрашивает Джин-хён, и Чонгук каменеет.  
Он сидит совсем близко, и в вороте розовой пижамы видны ключицы, а еще они слишком редко бывают наедине.  
— Ты мне просто ответь, и все, — настаивает он.  
Чонгук пялится на ключицы и не может поднять глаза. Ему стыдно и жарко и все-таки очень непонятно, как судьба альпаки завязана на его неудавшийся подарок.  
— Да может, у него и не рак вовсе, — выдает Чонгук. — И цирроза нет. И вообще…  
— Розовый айфон. Ты ненавидишь розовое, это я его люблю.  
Чонгук понимает, что глаз начинает дергаться не к добру, еще он думает, что не стоит повторять про розовое, все на пижаме написано. Еще у него начинает краснеть шея, и это очень, очень нехорошо.  
— Хён, ну он точно не умрет, — говорит Чонгук, с ужасом понимая, что больше не контролирует свой язык.  
Он только что с холодностью должен был пояснить про крутую новую модель и подколоть Джин-хёна на тему того, что он своровал его идею. То есть ее своровал фансайт, но это уже совершенно неважно в контексте.  
— Чон Чонгук, — говорит Джин-хён и кладет руку ему на бедро. — Ответь мне на вопрос про айфон. И я пойду.  
Новая волна жара прокатывается от места прикосновения вверх и вниз, затем вниз и вверх, и Чонгук вроде бы перестает дышать. Ему не хочется, чтобы Джин-хён уходил, тем более расстроенный, и…  
— Я собирался подарить его тебе, фансайт успел первым. Все, — произносит его рот, и Чонгук в ужасе поднимает глаза на Джин-хёна, потому что он. Не. Собирался. Этого. Говорить.  
Джин-хён сжимает его бедро так сильно, что Чонгуку больно, правда очень больно, и, кажется, краснеет. А потом начинает нести подряд всякую ересь про то, что у них пять лет разницы (“Четыре, мы же считали,” — поправляет Чонгук), про Джехвана, про Тэгун-хёна и Санхёка, и к концу этой речи Чонгук понимает, что кто-то из них сошел с ума.  
— Ты до сентября вообще не… не того! — пламенно завершает Джин.  
— Не чего? — осторожно уточняет Чонгук, так же осторожно прижимая руку Джин-хёна к бедру покрепче. — И что там у Тэгун-хёна с Хёком?  
— Да какая разница, что у них! — выпаливает Джин-хён, и Чонгук замирает.  
Джин-хён — ужасно красивый. Особенно когда весь взъерошенный и покрасневший. Ему идет блонд, Чонгук сразу это сказал, один, наверное, во всем мире, когда все стонали про желтый цвет. Он красивый и невозможный, в красном, черном, каштановом, непонятном, в блонде и так далее, и тому подобное.  
— Ну, просто интересно, — говорит Чонгук почти спокойно.  
— А мне интересно, почему ты мне не подарил айфон и скрывал полгода.  
— Второй? Хён, как ты себе это представляешь. Еще бы с гравировкой если…  
— До сентября нельзя, — говорит Джин-хён в очередной непопад, и Чонгук немного злится.  
Напились они, что ли, с Джехваном? Хотя Джехвану не надо, дури своей хватает.  
— Чего нельзя? Хён, не понимаю.  
Тот краснеет совсем, так и не отнимая руку от бедра Чонгука.  
— Я подумал, ну. Если я не слишком старый и если я, возможно, тебе нравлюсь, то мы могли бы… сходить на свидание. В сентябре.  
Чонгук вытаращивается на Джин-хёна, чувствуя, как сердце бухает в груди.  
— С-свидание? — переспрашивает он, сразу теряя всю уверенность.  
— С-свидание, — отвечает Джин в тон.  
— А з-зачем? — уточняет Чонгук.  
Джин-хён краснеет совсем, и до Чонгука медленно начинает доходить.  
— Извини, я не…  
Чонгук кладет руки ему на плечи и прикасается губами к губам, совершенно точно не зная, что происходит и что он делает.  
Джин вздрагивает, и Чонгук отстраняется, наблюдая. Потом Джин, видимо, совсем сходит с ума, потому что он убирает руку с бедра, кладет ее на талию и тянет Чонгука к себе на колени. Чонгук собирается спросить и увериться, но, кажется, пазлы наконец складываются в единую картинку, и он молчит, усаживается сверху, чувствуя, как по телу будто бьет электричеством. Джин притягивает его к себе и целует в этот раз по-настоящему, трогая своими невероятными губами рот Чонгука, просяще оттягивая зубами нижнюю. Чонгук никогда не признается в том, когда именно у него встало, но в этот момент член прижимается к животу, несмотря на домашние штаны, и в голове будто отрывается пара лишних деталей.  
Чонгук придвигает Джина к стене и сам придвигается близко-близко, чувствуя сквозь ткань стояк Джина. Потом он все-таки приоткрывает рот, и они сталкиваются языками, и его снова шибает с ног до головы. Они целуются, и Джин трогает его где-то в разных интересных местах, осторожничает, а он сидит сверху и гладит Джина по плечам. В голове бьет наотмашь: ключицы! — и Чонгук осторожно прерывает поцелуй.  
Джин смотрит на него расфокусированно, и Чонгуку даже дурно от того, сколько в его взгляде обожания. Он пытается что-то проблеять про любовь и про то, что долго ждал, и Джин расцветает, кивает быстро и признается в ответ. Чонгук думает, что, наверное, он умер, как ебаная альпака, и прикасается к губам Джина нежно и несмело, потому что это же рай, куда спешить, впереди вся вечность.  
До него вдруг доходит, что есть над чем работать. Во-первых, можно поцеловать проклятые ключицы, а во-вторых, можно избавиться от пижамы. Чонгук резко опускает голову и приводит в исполнение замысел номер один. Он совсем не ожидает таких звуков, но они приводят его в эйфорическое состояние, и он целует шею, кадык, плечо, ключицы, по кругу, расстегивая пуговицы на пижаме. Джин прогибается от его поцелуев, и Чонгук всерьез озабочен тем, чтобы не кончить вот прямо сейчас, а то как-то совсем неудобно получится.  
Он неаккуратно дергает пижаму за рукава, стаскивает верх, и тут равновесие рушится, Джин под его напором отклоняется в сторону, и они приземляются на кровать. Чонгуку нечем дышать, а тут еще и Джин приходит в себя и тянет его майку вверх, качает головой, цокает языком и ужасно, нечеловечески, блядски смущает этим всем.  
— И в качалку из-за меня ходил?  
Чонгук делает страшные глаза и сползает ниже, чтобы целовать Джину грудь и чтобы он молчал уже. Или хотя бы издавал вместо слов те восхитительные звуки. Чонгуку очень неудобно прикасаться к соскам Джина, но он все-таки перебарывает себя, потому что терять уже нечего, и лижет правый. Результат, прямо говоря, ошеломляет. Джин снова выгибается, даже лежа, подставляясь, и Чонгук ловит его под талию и целует в шею так, как и не мечтал никогда.  
Джин что-то говорит, но Чонгук оглушен и расфокусирован от желания и того, что внутри сладко тянет, и тогда Джин притягивает его к себе, они снова целуются, и Джин оказывается сверху, и делает всякие ужасные вещи в первую очередь с грудью Чонгука, потом с животом, потом стягивает с него штаны и, придавливая коленом и обеими руками, снова восхищенно и полушутливо цокает языком, так, что Чонгук смущается ужасно и дергает за розовую завязку.  
У Джина внушительные размеры и тоже есть над чем поцокать, но Чонгук не успевает, потому что Джин рвется в атаку, ныряет вниз, захватывая в плен его губы, а руку кладет на член и осторожно двигает, и Чонгук не может понять, почему все еще жив, ведь умер уже очень давно. Он лезет вниз, не отрываясь от рта Джина, чтобы нащупать его член, врезается в руку, наверное, потом все же касается пальцами, и по Джину проходит волна. Чонгук пытается победоносно улыбнуться в поцелуе, но это, видимо, запрещенный прием, потому что они мгновенно стукаются зубами, и Джин отстраняется, задыхаясь и смеясь.  
Нет, нет, пожалуйста, хочет умолять Чонгук, но Джин уже снова его целует и сжимает руку покрепче. Чонгук не знает, куда стонать и чем дышать, и окончательно теряется в ощущениях. Он отрывается от Джина еще буквально пару раз, чтобы поцеловать в шею, чтобы подставить свою, и Джин делает ему так хорошо, что он кончает, чувствует, что переваливается за острую грань, и рефлекторно сжимает пальцы посильнее. Джин вдруг отстраняется и делает ужасно идиотское лицо, и Чонгук понимает, что случилось, только когда рука оказывается измазана в чем-то теплом.  
Они не наводят порядок, они продолжают медленно целоваться, пока электрический ток в теле Чонгука не уступает место чему-то нежному и приятному, и сон вдруг начинает смеживать его глаза.  
— Ты только не уходи, — просит он сонно.  
Джин качает головой и улыбается, выпрастывая одеяло из-под него. Потом ойкает и куда-то наклоняется, достает из штанов розовый айфон.  
— Хён, ну что ты, — хрипло говорит Чонгук, с трудом концентрируясь.  
— Ничего, спи. — Джин целует его в краешек губ, и Чонгук хочет расплакаться от этого всего, но он же взрослый приличный айдол с достойным поведением.  
Джин печатает одной рукой, обняв его, и Чонгук видит адресата и много восклицательных знаков.  
“Он поднялся, развернул свою жизнь на сто восемьдесят, бросил курить, пить, и у него самая большая фирма в городе! Понял? Завтра нарисуешь!”  
Чонгук отключается под привычный звук отправленного сообщения.


End file.
